fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu/Announcement Board
Welcome to the Koma Inu Announcement Board! Here you will find all the information you need to know about the guild's current activities. This includes everything from current story arcs, future planned stories, and most importantly, when the next S Class Trials will be held! Please leave a comment below if you have any questions. Unexplained Appearance December 25, 2015 The guild is currently dealing with a rather peculiar situation...A blinding light and large crash has left a building sitting outside our doors. The strange this is, is that these people look oddly like us! We are currently in conference with a group of these strangers, but we will keep you updated with the situation. * This is part of a large scheme in the Hylion Arc. All members are welcome to participate in the story. What will happen next is a lot of mini chapters with your own individual character meeting their counterpart, so please be respectful and ask if you can be part of a story if you have not made a Hylion counterpart for your character to RP with. Guild Wide Tournament December 30, 2015 Hello everyone! So after much deliberation, I have decided to host a guild wide tournament to determine the strongest mage inside of Koma Inu's for this year! Please let me know if you would like to participate and I will develop a bracket. The deadline to attend the tournament will be January 5th, with the tournament starting on the 6th. More details to come! January 1, 2015 We currently have 16 members participating in the guild tournament, but don't worry there is still a few more days to let me know if you would like to join! At the request of a few members, I have decided to extend the starting date to begin on January 8th, to allow you all to train more and hone your skills. The tournament itself will consist of single elimination rounds that I will personally oversee. I hope to see more of you attend to test your skill against your fellow comrades! January 3, 2015 I am filled with guilt as I must leave town to attend a guild master's meeting that had just came up; and so I regret to inform some members that I will no longer be taking offers to participate in the guild tournament. Due to the fact that I will be pretty preocupied at the meeting, I wouldn't be able to communicate with you all about the bracket on my previously stated deadline, and thus the reason I have closed the application process. Now without further ado, I present to you the bracket for the first ever guild tournament! If you'd like to keep up with the action, you can go to my office where I will continuously update the bracket after each match. Here is how the rounds will work. First of all they have been chosen at random, as to not give anyone an advantage. The fights will take place in the clear, grassy meadow behind the guild hall. No contestant may critically injure or kill their opponent, as I will personally be judging the match to ensure the adherance to this rule. I expect you all will fight fair and honest, and of course, to the best of your abilities! The tournament will still start on the 8th, and each round will be over when a victor is decided, or the match reaches a time limit of 5 days. This means that the first round will officially end on the morning of the 13th, the second round will end the 18th, and so on. If you have any questions please let me know and I will do my best to get back to you. January 8, 2016 Hello Koma Inu! Well it is time to start the guild wide tournament! Before we begin I wanted to remind you of the rules. This is a single elimination tournament where killing and fatally injuring is not allowed. I will be overseeing each round and judging for fairness, attack use, and damage taken in the event that no clear winner is decided within the time limit. The first round starts now and will end the morning of the 13th. I have an additional announcement that Luna has dropped out of the tournament, and so the winner of fight D will automatically advance during that round to fight the winner of fight K. Shin Inari has also dropped out, and so August Lester will advance. Best of luck to everyone! January 28, 2016 Well we have reached the finals of the guild wide tournament! It comes down to some pretty intense matches, so I hope you all come to cheer on your fellow guild members as they fight it out for this years title! At the end of the semifinals we have a surprise tie, resulting in a three way fight for the championship between Aiden, Arthur, and Tojima! The round has officially started, and will end the morning of February 4th. This gives you all a couple extra days to really show us what you've got! We've Reached A Milestone! January 4, 2016 As of today, with the addition of Ashley Beatrix to our guild, we currently have 50 mages who call Koma Inu their home! It fills my heart with joy and pride to know that our family has grown so large in just a short period of time. I hope that this year will bring good fortune to all of you! Grand Magic Games February 8, 2016 Hello my friends! So it looks like we will be part of another Grand Magic Games alongside our fellow guilds in the Toveri Alliance! We have enough members to form an A and a B team, but first I need to figure out who is interested. So please let me know if you would like to participate. I will give you until the 12th to let me know, then I will post the teams. Well it seems we have our team set for the X800 Grand Magic Games! Representing Koma Inu, and hoping to bring back another title, will be Aiden Cordelia, Shin Inari, Tojima Shisen, Dakota Fath, and Nova Akira! With two seasoned veterans of the GMGs, as well as promising newcomers to the games, I know that Koma Inu will stand out as a powerhouse! You guys have a little over a month to train, then it's show time! I know you will do Koma Inu proud. S Class Trials April 27, 2016 Hello everyone, it's that time again! The third ever S Class Trials for Koma Inu is currently in the planning stages, set to debut the first week of June. This year we may promote up to 4 people to the title of S Class. So if you are interested in participating, please leave a comment on here, or on my talk page, so I have an idea of how to arrange the trials to accommodate the number of participants. Right now there is no deadline for entry, but the sooner you sign up the better we can prepare the trial! Let me know if there are any questions! May 11, 2016 Alright lovely people, the date for the S Class Trails has been set! It will officially start on June 1st! The deadline to sign up will be May 27th. The first part of the trial will be a team event taking place inside a forest, and the good news is, you get to pick your teams! There is a catch though... as you will see on the list, the judges will divide you up into A, B, and C groups. Each team will be made up of 3 members (judges will distribute those who do not have a full team by the deadline), consisting of an A, B, and C person. Once you have chosen a team, you must let one of the judges know, so they can see that you have met the one requirement and that no overlap of participants is made without their knowledge.The teams will be solidified on the 31st, and the team will be able to start their page on June 1st, 12AM UTC. May 26, 2016 Only 5 more days until the trials start, so hopefully you all have been getting to know your teammates well. I will post the list of tasks the day before the trials start so you all can get a better idea of what's to come, as well as give you all the information you need to start your story! Be sure to post the link to your story on the S Class Trials page, or let one of the judges know and they can do it for you. May 31, 2016 The trials have begun! That means no more editing on your characters magic or abilities. Best of luck to you and your team in making it through the Savage Forest. June 1, 2016 For this first round you will have until 11:59 PM UTC on June 10th to notify a judge and complete the instructions on the scroll. There will be a 5 day extension if the judges feel it is necessary. June 8, 2016 So judging by the progress of each team, or lack of, we have deemed it necessary to extend this first trial five more days to allow time to complete all required obstacles. The new deadline will now be 11:59 PM UTC on June 15th. We will not extend it any further, so we do hope you take this extra time to complete or polish the story you have. June 15, 2016 The second part of the trial has been posted, and those whom the judges deemed worthy of advancing are Aiden Cordelia, Helena Gadolinium, Adam D. Draco, Sagewing, Alysia Fǎ, Haru Diabla, Vennillion Doomkaiser,and Umi Aisu. You will have until 11:59am UTC on June 25th to finish your story. June 27, 2016 The final trial has already commenced, being made of of a two round tournament with the remaining 7 competitors. For this first round you will have until July 7th at 11:59PM UTC to complete your match. After that the judges will take around 1-2 days to decipher who they think won the match (if a winner wasn't agreed upon by the contestants. A twist here is that for the second round the loser of their first fight will progress on. Contestants will then have until July 17th at 11:59PM UTC to finish this second round. Ultimately the two losers of those matches will be eliminated from the running, and the judges will pick between the remaining 5 contestants who they feel deserves the title of S Class! Aeternum Arc August 8, 2016 Hello my friends, just wanted to make you all aware that we are taking on another guild arc alongside the Toveri Alliance. This arc will be going up against the characters of Aeternum and it's Nine Elementals. Currently Koma Inu has a team set forth to take on the Lightning God of the Nine Elementals with Samarra Inari, Carwen Khapree, Izar Tasya, and Nova. For those who wish to join up and fight for Koma Inu, please let me know as soon as possible, as opponents are limited. If you wish to join, I suggest you have a team of three to five mages ready as well, as our first team is full. Well the Arc introduction is already underway, but our fight with the Lightning God Kiryk Lochlann still has a few days before it can begin, so hopefully you have been working hard on your characters! Our battle will be electric! We Need Some Fun! September 17, 2016 Been a long time since I wrote on here last, but I guess we have all been busy honing our writing skills and such. Anyways, I was thinking that it has been a long time since we have done something fun with the guild so I was hoping to get your guys help on thinking up a cool thing we can all do together! Lately it just seems to be competitions and wars, so perhaps something more chill where we can show off our character's personalities more? I know we have talked about a beach trip group story, or a talent show; but let's hear what you have to say in the comments below! 100 Members! September 19, 2016 Congrats guys! We have officially reached 100 members who have worn the Koma Inu name at one point! You all are truly wonderful, and I thank you for helping us reach this milestone! In little over a year we have become the largest guild on the fanon, and it's all thanks you you guys! Future Events October 10, 2016 Just wanted to let you guys know that once this Aeternum Arc is over, I decided that we can all do a beach trip! Any of the guild members are welcome to join in on this story, and it will be a fun hang out for everyone to help introduce their character if they are relatively new. If a lot of people want to participate, we can divide up into groups on different pages to make for easier editing. But this beach story can play an important part in announcing who will be representing Koma Inu in their third Grand Magic Games. These Grand Magic Games are still in the works as far as planning, but as of right now there are five guilds who are wanting to participate. This won't take place for months, as the war arc needs to end, and we need to hear back from all the guild masters in the alliance before deciding to move forward. So if you are interested in representing on Team Koma, please leave a comment below on which character you are submitting for a chance to get on. I would prefer they make an appearance on the beach story, as that's when Samarra will announce the teams, but I will post the winning characters on here as well. October 17, 2016 So I will be closing the submissions process for the Grand Magic Games team on November 14th, 2016. Again, if you are interested in joining the festivities, please comment which character you would like to be on the team (only one character per user). November 11, 2016 I will be posting the beach story in just a moment, where I will link to it on your talk pages. You still have until the 14th to enter a character if you haven't done so already. I will give until the 17th to post in the story, and then on that day I will create a new heading on the page where I will announce the upcoming Grand Magic Games team. Let's have some fun with a calm story for once, no need for fights, yeah? Grand Magic Games X805 February 23, 2017 Just wanted to say congrats our team of Izar, Hotoke, Theo, Vanidas, and Midio on their phenomenal performance so far in the GMG! Blasting through the first two rounds with an amazing display of strength, ingenuity, and expert tactics! Keep up the good work everyone! March 31, 2017 Well talk about pressures running high! But at the end of the last day, our team managed to come out on top! Though it was a narrow victory over our rivals, I am extremely proud of all those who participated and showed that our guild has the strength to stand with the best of them. You guys gave it your all and I am so proud to see how far you've come since your time first joining the guild. You fought with ingenuity, vigor, and never wavered in representing what Koma Inu is truly about: comradery and heart. thank you to everyone! Guild Wide Tournament March 9, 2017 Well I think it's that time of year again! With so many new faces joining, and so many new bonds that have formed, there is a great deal of strength that has grown inside the walls of Koma Inu. And I really want to see that strength in display in a friendly tournament that is welcome for all! The tournament itself will consist of single elimination rounds that I will personally oversee. This would be a great chance to strut your stuff and show that you are worthy to participate in the next S Class Trials or even the next GMG. Please comment below if you're interested. I hope to see more of you attend to test your skill against your fellow comrades! March 18, 2017 So far we only have 5 people interested in the tournament, so it may not come to fruition. I think I will give until the end of the month to say if you would like to participate in the tournament, but if we can't get 8 or more people interested in it then we will just have to do it another time when people are more available. Leave a comment below if you'd like to join up! New Guild Master April 4, 2017 As the title says, this monstrous guild now has a new master at it's head, Shiro Kitsune. I hope that you welcome him with open arms and open hearts, as I have all the faith that he will take this guild to new heights during his time as it's leader. This guild will still be an embodiment of the ideals of being kind, humble, and welcoming all those with pure intentions who wish to join. Though our leader may be changing, our family will stay strong and connected, taking on a new journey with one another as we continue to be shaped into the people we ought to be. My time as your leader has been an indescribable experience, and I wouldn't trade it in for the world. I have made wonderful connections with each and every one of you, and I will treasure them always. That isn't to say that I will be gone for good; I will be hanging around the guild a bit here and there, but I am always a phone call away. But I have trust and faith in Shiro, and he will surely uphold the spirit this guild has come to embody; in that, I have no doubt! Category:Koma Inu Category:Guild Category:Announcement Board